Outlaw Queen Week IV
by SweetieR
Summary: My prompts for the fourth Outlaw Queen week. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends!**

 **I am coming with good news. I know I am so incredibly late, but here are my prompts for the fourth OQ week! I've been working a long time on them, and here is the good news: you'll have one chapter every night for the next seven days!**

 **There are as usual a lot of angst... but I hope you'll like it!**

 **I love you all, thank you for your love & reviews & follows & everything. IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. 3**

* * *

 **DAY 1 BANDIT OQ**

* * *

 **PRESENT**

They were at the tavern and Robin was at the bar, looking over at where a beautiful woman was talking to a man he didn't know.

"How do you do it?"cut a voice and Robin looked to Will, the very new merry man of his camp.

"How do I do what?"he asked, eyes falling on the brunette again.

"How do you not get jealous?"

Robin laughed.

"Oh I was jealous, Will." he said, shaking his head. "Believe me, I was. How could I not be when somehow I had managed to steal the carefully guarded heart of the fairest woman of them all? "

A silence.

"You used the past tense." finally said Will.

"Huh?"

"You said was jealous. Aren't you anymore? "

Robin chuckled again.

"No. I don't think so, at least. Sure, I can't tell you that I enjoy seeing the woman that I love talking to someone else but It's not the same urge to instantly kill that man. "

Will frowned.

"How? "

"How, what?"

"How did you do it?"

Robin took a deep breath, seemingly lost in thoughts.

"I just realized my jealousy wasn't worth losing the love of my life... "his eyes met brown ones from the other side of the room.

* * *

 **TWO YEARS AGO**

Robin hated it.

He hated it.

Hated that man.

Hated the way he looked at his Regina.

Hated the way he dared lay his hand on her.

Hated that she let him do it.

"Robin!" she shouted at him but he stormed off towards their tent.

Angry.

He was so, so angry.

Regina had joined the merry men soon after they had met on a job. He was an outlaw and she was a bandit, fleeing the Queen and her revenge.

She was strong, and stubborn and guarded and so very, very beautiful.

He had fallen for her right away.

And with time, had learned that his feelings were actually quite mutual and they had shared their first kiss right in front of the fire, after she had tended to one of his wounds, one battle he had saved her life instead of his own.

They had been inseparable ever since.

Two years ago, now.

He couldn't picture his life without her.

He loved her so much it was sometimes hard to breath.

But then

Then the Sheriff had developed quite an _interest_ towards his lady

And when Regina suggested they should use that to get his attention off the numerous robbery, he agreed at first. Even thought it was a great plan which could maybe allowed them to breath.

Of course it was a horrible plan.

He threw his bow and arrows on the ground of their tent and started pacing, knew she would soon be there.

"Robin!"she said when she came in and she was pale too, with frustration he knew it.

They had had this talk over and over again.

"What?" he said harshly and her eyes widened.

"Please, can we not do this again?"

"Do what? "

She studied him and brown eyes looked hesitant suddenly as she walked towards him slowly, took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips in order to kiss it softly in one showing of affection that was still new to her.

"I don't care about him. "

Robin scoffed.

He was hurt.

He was stubborn.

And jealous.

All things alone were not good But combined?

They led to very bad decisions.

So Robin removed his hand and glared at her.

"Well, you didn't seem to mind his attentions earlier!"

Her eyes widened.

"I was only playing a role! "she exclaimed, "A role so that you could be safe, by the way."

"Oh, so now I should thank you?! "

She glared at him, this time.

"Don't be such a jerk, Robin. "

He was fuming.

"I'm starting to think jerks may actually be more of your type."

If looks could kill, he probably would be dead.

"Do you trust me so little?" she finally said in a small voice and he hated to see her sad, softened a little.

"I do trust you. With my life." She smiled sadly and finished his sentence for him

"It's him you don't trust."

"It's him I don't trust!" he said at the same time.

A silence.

"What do we do now, Robin?"

He took a deep breath.

"You do whatever the hell you want." he said,

"Robin-"

"I'm going to bed."

He was turning his back on her and knew that he was acting like a jerk. It was just that every time he tried to swallow his pride and turn to her, the image of the Sheriff's hand on her cheek and of her smile in answer burnt him.

It had hurt.

Not that he was about to admit that.

Regina may be stubborn and guarded.

But one wouldn't exactly call Robin warm and open either.

They both had their past, theirs scars and that was one of the reasons why they worked so well.

Until now, that was.

"Robin?" she called but he didn't answer and she sighed deeply. "Do we have to fight?"

He swallowed.

"I'm not mad."

She chuckled darkly.

"And that is exactly the reason why you're turning your back on me instead of holding me in your arms."

He froze at that.

He did hate falling asleep without her in his arms

He sighed.

"Talk to me, please." she whispered and he closed his eyes tightly, because she seemed so vulnerable.

He loved her so much.

Robin turned around and brown eyes instantly looked at him. She cupped his cheek, smiling sadly and he smiled back in return, a quiet apology she seemed to accept.

"I do trust you."

She took a deep breath.

"What was it about tonight that put you in such an anger?"

He froze.

Keith's hand on her cheek, stroking her soft skin-

"Robin?"

Her smile in return as she leant into his hand, her own hands finding their way to his chest-

"Please-"

Her eyes shining with that light that was supposed to be for him only.

Her laugh as she leant in until they shared the same breath-

Robin froze and removed her hand from his cheek gently.

"I need some air." he said, getting up and this time he heard her huff of frustration.

Its message clear.

She had been patient enough and he was no getting on her nerves.

Good.

He could fight.

Fight was good.

He didn't have to talk about his feelings if they fought.

"You're going nowhere, Robin Hood!" she said, getting up too and he shook his head.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. You won't leave this tent until we have talked this through."

They were facing each other, breath loud and erratic and eyes fuming with anger.

"I'll do what I damn well please, _m'lady_."

She glared at him.

"No way, _thief._ "

And great, now they were just tossing labels around like it couldn't do even more damages.

"If you're not happy then you should just go back to that damn Sheriff of yours!"

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THAT ALREADY!"

"WHY SHOULD I?" he screamed and he was pretty sure anyone could hear them but he didn't care.

She didn't seem to care either.

"I've been patient with you, but you're insufferable!"

"Again, why do you even bother with me when you seem to have so many better options?!"

She froze.

He froze.

"You're such a jerk."

He glared at her.

"I need air."

He was ready to leave but she stopped him, her voice low suddenly.

"You need to understand why you feel so threatened by that man Robin, when it is clear to everyone else but you that my heart is only yours to claim."

He couldn't hear the truth in her words.

He chose to run away.

* * *

Robin didn't come back all night and Regina was worried.

And if she was honest she did understand why he was so jealous because sometimes when a cute bartender only winked at him she felt this crazy urge to take her eyes off

So yes, she could try to understand.

But she didn't understand why Robin was mad at _her._

It's not like she liked being touched by the Sheriff.

Because she didn't.

So she could understand him being mad at the Sheriff, but why her?

The young woman sat on their bed, set on waiting for her stubborn outlaw all night if it came to that.

She loved him entirely, and that meant with his flaws.

* * *

Robin didn't want to come back to his tent.

He knew Regina would be waiting for him and he wasn't ready to talk to her just yet

So he waited in front of his tent, thinking about what he would do.

And turned around.

* * *

Regina woke up in the same clothes she had worn the night before Then, she rise up and froze because their bed was left untouched which could only mean one thing:

Robin had not come back.

She hurried to get up and didn't even change before she ran out of the tent in search of the man she loved.

Now, she was worried.

What if he had drunk and got himself arrested?

Yes, the Sheriff wasn't sure it was them yet thank to her, but he was suspicious enough of Robin.

"John!" she shouted when the large man appeared and he smiled sadly at her,

"You're searching for Robin?"

"Have you seen him?"

"In my tent." she was ready to run to him but John caught her arm, something strange in his eyes. "I wouldn't do that, child. He is in a strange mood."

But she didn't care.

And she ran to him.

Always to him.

* * *

Robin was in a bad mood.

He hated to sleep without Regina in his arms, had not since that day they had both admitted their feelings a few weeks after she had chosen (he had convinced her) to stay with him and his Merry Men, that they could protect her from the Evil Queen and her uncharming bodyguard.

But now every time he wanted to be with her, there was this picture in his head of her smiling while the Sheriff was cupping her cheek, him almost kissing her and her letting him do it.

(And would have she kissed him, had Robin not managed to separate them?)

He was stupid and he knew it.

But he couldn't help it.

Robin was only a man, and a man in love at that.

Prone to stupidity.

And then the flap of the tent opened.

"Regina." he breathed.

She smiled shyly, seeing him and God if he loved her.

"You didn't come back." she said softly and only then did he notice that she wore the same clothed she did when he left.

He sighed and she sat by his sides.

"Sorry, I should have told you I wouldn't come home."

She shrugged,

"It's okay. You were angry, I get that."

She took his hand and he froze, taking it back and saw the look of pure rejection in her eyes.

"I still am, Regina."

Regina's heart stopped.

She looked at her hand, then back at him.

"What?"

"I still am angry with you."

"But why?"

"You know why..."

"It doesn't make any sense! You're being ridiculous!"

And now she could feel it, could feel the anger wining but only because otherwise she would have to think about the way her eyes were starting to sting.

"You don't understand..."

"No, I don't!"

"Well, I don't want to lose more time trying to explain it to you."

Her eyes widened.

"But- "

He couldn't hear more and got up, taking a deep breath.

"I just need some space."

And then he was out.

And she had trouble breathing properly.

* * *

 _24 hours later._

They had not talked.

Robin didn't even looked at her.

And at night she had waited for him in their tent

He never came.

Regina swallowed heavily and tried to remain calm.

They had fought before, but had never gone more than 12 hours without talking to each other.

24 hours.

He had not even looked at her.

* * *

 _38 hours later._

"Can we talk?" she tried so softly while he was at the fire and saw how he froze, before tired blue eyes finally locked onto brown ones.

"Regina..."

"Please, Robin." her voice broke and she cleared her throat.

He looked down and she saw him fidgeting,

"I don't-"

"I miss you." her voice broke and when he looked up in surprise, she was even more surprise to feel a tear rolling down her cheek.

Because she was afraid.

He got up and she tried to remain still but craved to lean into him and bury herself in his embrace.

Robin opened the mouth once, twice and then

"I am sorry, I have to do something."

And she was left alone, bracing herself against the cold and the fears swallowing her.

* * *

 _45 hours later._

She was in their bed, crying.

Crying because Robin refused to talk to her, to even look at her

She didn't understand why.

* * *

 _60 hours later._

It had been 60 hours.

She had counted.

And now she was ready to try and get every opportunity to talk to him so she did.

And he never answered.

She saw him and Will coming back from the hunt and hurried to get up and walk to them, her heart in knots in her chest.

"Caught something interesting?" she asked as he came back, and he only looked at her, nodded and walked past her like she wasn't even here.

Her heart broke.

Will walked to her and squeezed her hand tightly.

"He'll come around."

She tried to say something but the words stuck in her throat as she watched the man she loved desperately laughing with some of his men.

"And what if he doesn't?" she whispered this admission that was scaring her so much.

Will squeezed her hand tighter.

* * *

"Please, Regina." said John.

Her eyes were wide and frantic as she shook her head with violence, heart beating way too fast in her chest.

"No!"

"Just one last time."

Her eyes found her own archer and he was looking down, but his jaw was tight and he must be aware of how much she was trying to fight this!

"No! I won't get any closer to the Sheriff."

And she was pleading with John because he knew why she didn't want to.

How could he ask that of her?

Robin still refused to talk to her.

She couldn't do that.

"He is onto us." said the man again,

"Then we'll find another way!"

"Nothing is working as much as you."

Her hands started shaking.

"John, I won't do this. I won't. Not... "her voice broke." Not after what it already cost me."

Her happiness.

Again.

A heavy silence settled on the tent and John finally nodded, seeming to understand what she said.

"I am sorry, Regina. I had to ask."

"I know."

Then Tuck cleared his throat and gestured to Robin, who had still not looked up and then John, Tuck, Alan and Will were out of the tent, leaving only Regina inside.

And then nothing.

Regina didn't know what to say anymore.

"I wouldn't have done it." she said softly, "Not after-"

"I know. "he breathed and it was the first words in days.

She sat in front of him and then looked at him but he was still avoiding her eyes.

Robin knew what he had to do.

He just didn't know how.

He couldn't

He couldn't deal with it.

With all the things she made him feel.

He loved her more than his own life

And that made him vulnerable.

He couldn't do that.

So he looked up and saw how pale she was, how tired and how her eyes weren't shining the way they usually were.

It was about to get worse.

And he wasn't even sure he could take it.

"I can't do this anymore, Regina."

Her eyes widened in horror.

"What?"

"This. Us."

It was killing him to hurt her.

But it was the only way

He was an outlaw, he couldn't afford to be vulnerable.

She opened the mouth to speak but nothing came out and she took his hand in hers, put it on her lips and laid a small reverent kiss there.

"I am so sorry." she murmured, and he saw how her brown eyes were shining with tears and prayers not to break her heart again. "I am so sorry, Robin."

"Regina-"

"I can't lose you." her voice broke and she squeezed his hand against her cheek," I...When I found you I... I really thought..."

That she could be happy.

That she could have this: someone to love her and share her life with.

"I know. Me too."

She closed her eyes and a tear escaped it.

He felt horrible.

Like his heart was taken out of his chest and shredded to pieces.

"I love you." she whimpered and he couldn't take it.

"I am sorry."

He removed his hand from hers and instantly felt the void of her touch.

"Please." she begged and it was so unlike her but her eyes were so lost and frantic." I don't want what we have to end. It means the world to me. You know that."

He swallowed.

She meant the whole world to him, too.

And that was what was dangerous.

"You are a merry man, Regina." and his voice was so low, "And I will always consider you one of our finest members."

"I don't care about that... "she pleaded.

"But you and I are over."

She put a trembling hand on her face to wipe her tears and he felt like his world had stopped turning now that he had pushed her away from it.

"Don't you still love me?"

He scoffed.

"That's not relevant."

"But of course it is!" she said then, louder than she had all conversation. "Because if you do, we can find a way to work through this together. "

He stopped to look at her.

So beautiful.

So passionate.

So dangerous

"I can't. This is over, Regina." and then he added, cutting her. "You can go distract the Sheriff for all I care."

And then he left but not before he heard the sob escaping her.

What had he done?

The last part was awfully cruel to her.

She deserved better.

* * *

Regina felt like her whole world had stopped, once again.

She put her hands in her head and sobbed.

All night long.

* * *

 _A couple of days later_

Regina was so heartbroken.

She had tried to get Robin to talk to her but nothing

He had refused to change his mind.

She now spent her days and nights by the fire, looking at the flames and thinking about the fact that she was a fool to think happiness was within reach.

Because it wasn't.

Not for her.

Never for her.

And then she had wondered why she couldn't just walk to Snow's castle and end all this.

She was so tired.

And she missed Robin so much

* * *

"You're a bloody fool." only said John and Robin couldn't even deny.

He missed her so much.

"I have my reasons."

"Bullshits."

He looked at his best friend.

"You wouldn't understand." then he added something he wished right away he could take back. "You never fell in love."

John's eyes became as cold as ice.

"And _you_ are a jerk."

"John..."

But he had stormed off.

And Robin sighed, before resuming looking at Regina from afar.

* * *

He was in his tent unable to sleep when someone called out his name and he froze,

"Robin?" came her voice and he swallowed. "Can we talk, please?"

He couldn't answer.

"Go to sleep, Regina. We have a big operation tomorrow."

A silence.

"I would have wanted to I... "she cleared her throat. "Actually, that was why I wanted to talk to you..."

He knew why.

Before each operation, they would confess their love to each other in case things went wrong.

But the time for him to make up his mind about what to do

"Okay." she breathed, "Goodnight, then."

And when he closed his eyes, he was only mildly surprised to feel the tear falling down.

* * *

Everything that could have gone wrong, did.

The carriage they were supposed to rob came more prepared than they had planned and now, all the merry men were fighting with dozens of guards.

Robin didn't see how he could get them out.

And just when he thought things would be alright...

His heart stopped.

Regina was fighting with one of them, while another one ran at her from behind.

He lost it and quickly fired an arrow, which hit the man in the heart. Regina screamed and turned around, looking at the man then searching who did that and when her eyes found him, he tried a smile and she smiled back, so softly.

Then she started to walk to him, looking lost in him...

But everything crumbled around him.

The man she had knocked up got up and stabbed her in her side.

And it all happened in one second but it was like it lasted an eternity.

All he could think about that she didn't know he loved her so much.

"REGINA!" he screamed in agony and quickly fired another arrow before running to the love of his life.

He arrived just in time for her to fall into his arms,

"Robin... "

"No. You're gonna be alright."

And now he could feel it,

The panic.

They had lost so much time

Because of him.

She was laid down, in his arms and he cupped her cheek with one hand, forcing her to stay with him and brown eyes looked so relieved, he felt like dying.

"You... "she breathed, trying to speak. "You still… You still love me."

She smiled and it broke his heart so much a sob escaped him.

"Of course I do, you silly woman!"

"I ... I really thought..."

He cut her, leaning in and kissing her with all the love he could muster.

"Don't leave me." he breathed against her lips, begging and she frowned looking upset.

"I am sorry."

"No. You have nothing to be sorry for." and now he was crying with big, fat tears rolling down his cheeks because he couldn't lose her.

He couldn't.

Regina nuzzled weakly into his chest,

"I love you." he breathed and she smiled, eyes closing more and more.

"Thank you, Robin." she murmured and he had to lean in to hear her, "For making me so happy..."

"Regina?"

Her eyes were started to roll and he was starting to panic.

"I... ove you forvr... "

"NO!" he screamed and was barely aware of someone trying to push him away from her but no, no he wouldn't leave her.

Not again.

In the haze of his despair, he managed to recognize John and Tuck, begging him to see reason so that Tuck could heal Regina.

Heal.

Regina.

He finally moved and let their physician do his own magic.

But he never let go of her hand.

Never again.

* * *

Regina didn't know where she was, she woke up slowly and first an awful pain in her right side made her flinch as she opened her eyes.

She was in a tent.

Not any tent.

Robin's.

And then she remembered

Robin. The arrow. The stabbing. Robin.

She looked around and her heart was thumping in her chest as her eyes fall on her outlaw, asleep by her sides.

She smiled, knowing they would be alright.

All the pain of the last days was forgotten, because it wasn't worth losing the love of your life.

So she stroked his hair tenderly and at first he only moved but then he got up right away and the look on his eyes took her breath away.

So much fire.

So much love.

"You're here." she only breathed and his eyes closed hearing her, a tear escaping it.

"And you're alive." he answered in a voice quite hoarse.

She smiled and then he lost it, cupped her cheeks and crashed his mouth on hers.

"Regina.." he leant his forehead on hers. "If you can't take me back, I understand but-"

"Robin- "

"No." he cut her, and blue eyes met brown."You have to hear that. I love you. I love you and I have always loved you." he tilted his head, smiling tenderly." You're everything to me and when you were hurt... "he shivered. "All I could think about was that you would die not knowing all of that."

"I think I knew."

"It's not enough." his voice broke. "I have no excuses for my behaviour. I I was jealous and then I went mad and- "

"Please, I almost die." she leant into his hand and their eyes locked," I don't want to dwell on the past."

His smile was so bright and loving.

"How are you so resilient?" he leant in and kissed her again," How are you still mine? "

"Forever." she breathed passionately.

And then he seemed to study her once again, eyes so blue suddenly.

"You mean that? "

She smiled brightly,

"I do."

Then he looked shy suddenly as he cleared his throat,

"I had planned this a long, long time ago and despite the thousand times I imagined it, this scenario didn't even cross my mind..."

"What?" she frowned.

He took a deep breath,

"I ...I love you, Regina. So much. And... And all I want is for you to be happy. If you let me do it, I want to make you happy forever, with me." Her eyes widened and he chuckled, "I'm not very good at this, am I?"

Brown eyes were shining with tears as she didn't answer, only cupped his cheeks and kissed his with all the passion and love she had,

"It's perfect." he nodded, dazed by the kiss. "Please don't stop."

He smiled and took something out of his vest, a beautiful ring that had her gasping.

"I know I don't deserve you most of the time." and he knew he didn't." But I still love you more than anyone could ever love you. You were this bandit that ran into a camp of guarded thieves unannounced and stole the one thing I didn't know I could give so easily: my heart." she chuckled at that," It is yours, forever. As yours is mine, and I've been a fool for having doubt that even for one second." She seemed touched and he smiled." It's you and me, Regina. It's always been you and me."

"Always." she nodded, voice breaking.

He was shaking with emotion too, now.

"So," he took a deep breath." Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?

She nodded and cried at the same time.

"Yes! "

"Yes?"

"A thousand times yes!"

He laughed and put the ring on her finger, kissing it before she engulfed him in a huge hug, kissing him passionately.

They would be alright, indeed.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

"Just like that? "asked Will and Robin chuckled,

"You know, when the love of your entire life crumbles in front of you, nothing else seems to matter. "

Will nodded, lost in thoughts.

"And with the Sheriff? "

"Nothing." Robin smirked, "And when after that day he came a little too close to her, she would subtly show him her ring and I loved her for it." then he smirked and pointed at the brunette, "Look, she is doing it right now. "

And indeed, Regina was showing her ring to the man she was talking to, but like she didn't mean it by tapping on her glass. The man's eyes widened and Robin laughed.

"So, it is that simple? "

"It is, when you realize love is worth everything."

Will nodded and was ready to speak again, but Regina was tired of the man (and she had stolen enough gold from him) and now walked to Robin with that elusive smile of hers he thought about every time he closed he closed his eyes.

"Hello stranger." he smirked and she smirked back before wrapping her arms around his neck, not even caring if Will was still there before kissing her husband passionately and he gave back just as much, hands on her waist.

They didn't even hear Will excuse himself, so lost in their own bubble.

"It's you and me, right?" she smiled and he nuzzled his nose with hers as he answered from the bottom of his heart

"Always."

* * *

 **A/N: So? Hope you liked it ! See you tomorrow for the second prompt: Stuck in Camelot or Missing Year. Love you all !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews &love ! You guys are the absolute best and I love you so much *-* **

**Here is chapter 2, I hope you'll like it !**

* * *

 **DAY 2 – Stuck in Camelot or the Missing Year.**

* * *

Regina wouldn't admit it, but she was happy.

Really happy.

She was missing Henry dearly, but she had found something to make her smile again, to make her hope again.

Someone.

Robin had been this someone, with his charming son.

She spent her days with Roland and Robin, her nights with the outlaw.

On missions, she asked to always be paired with Robin and it had nothing to do with the stolen kisses they would always share, or the talk they would have…

No. It was only to make sure that he wouldn't steal anything.

He was a thief after all.

( _Her_ thief)

And she liked him so much (more than like actually, but she wasn't ready to admit _that_ yet); liked the kind blue of his eyes, the way he would always look at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world; the way he would pull her closer after sex to lay a tender kiss on her hair like she meant the world to him… The way he made her laugh, and the way he had to make her want to tell him everything. The way he hold his ground in front of her, not afraid to tell her what he thought, the way they bantered like it was natural. She liked so much his body and his soul, his mind and his smile, his dimples and charming accent, the way he was with his son and with everyone.

She liked all of that.

And as she was talking with Will and Robin was glaring from where he was, Regina discovered there was yet another thing that suited her outlaw.

Jealousy.

Robin's eyes were shining with anger and she couldn't say she didn't like it.

She was the Evil Queen after all, she did like a bit of fire now and then.

And Robin didn't lack of that… Which always brought amazing and passionate nights.

So she decided to play with him a little more.

* * *

Robin saw red.

And green.

His eyes couldn't leave Will Scarlett _flirting_ with his Queen, and he wondered briefly if he could murder one of his own merry men…

And the worst?

He was dying to go there and show Will that Regina was his and his alone, but he couldn't. He couldn't because they had agreed to keep what was between them (a relationship, that was what is was) a secret.

And right now?

He hated it.

* * *

Robin didn't talk to her all day after that, didn't come at dinner and now it was 10pm and he had not come to see her in her Chambers like he used to either. He had barely let Roland tell her goodnight.

And now, she was angry.

So she moved her hand and in one second, purple smoke brought him to her, his bow and arrows in hand and he looked so pissed.

It only made her even more angry.

Robin glared at her, throwing his bow and arrows on the ground.

"How dare you!" he exclaimed, "You can't just summon me when you need me, _Your_ _Majesty_ , that's not how it works!"

Regina shook her head, because she couldn't believe it.

"Do I need to remind you that I am a Queen?" he scoffed at that, "I can do as I like."

He glared at her again.

"I was busy."

"Firing arrows?"

"Why don't you summon _Will_ , seeing as you seem so fond of him already?"

A silence.

And then Regina chuckled, walking closer to her own archer. He tensed but didn't move as she laid a hand on his chest, stroking it absentmindedly and he swallowed dryly.

"Are you jealous, Robin?"

He scoffed again and his hands found her waist in a possessive embrace that left her warm all over.

"Damn right, I am!" she tried to hold back her smile and shook her head. He could be so ridiculous. But then… "Yes, Regina. Yes I most certainly am jealous, because you are mine and no one else get to have you!"

And then all stopped.

And Regina was brought back to what felt like a lifetime ago…

To another man.

(A King)

With those same words

In this very castle.

And she knew Robin was nothing like Leopold, he had proven that again and again and again.

But she couldn't stopped her reaction.

* * *

Robin didn't understand why she just flinched away from him like she had been burnt… He lost all his anger and tried to reach for her but she raised her hand and shook her head, eyes so cold suddenly and all traces of a smile gone.

The mask was back on.

And he couldn't figure out why.

But what was worse was when she started talking again… Her voice so cold suddenly that he had to swallow his fears.

"I think there have been a misunderstanding."

He froze.

"Regina..."

"You mean nothing to me."

His heart broke.

"Wait-"

"And I can do whatever I want with whoever I want."

Another silence.

He tried to take a step to her but the way she glared at him stopped him in his tracks. He ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't mean that."

She laughed and he froze.

"I don't remember us being exclusive, _thief_."

Robin couldn't understand what was going on but panic was slowly finding its way into his heart.

Could it be…

No.

Regina saw he looked so lost and that broke her heart but no.

Not those words.

She couldn't be someone's property.

Never again.

"Regina," he tried. "I know you feel what I feel-"

"Absolutely not." she cut him and he paled right away. "Listen Robin," and she sighed like she was preparing herself for something boring. "It was fun, I'll give you that." she winked and he visibly tensed. "But you're getting too attached, and you're reading more into this than what there is."

"I see." he breathed, but he looked so hurt suddenly.

"You are free to see any woman you want, I do not care."

Blue eyes were wide and frantic as he whispered this admission that stopped her heart.

"But I don't want anyone but _you_."

Another silence.

He couldn't imagine himself with another woman. He … He… There was only her for him.

Regina knew he meant it but she couldn't hear the truth in his words.

"If you can't accept these rules, then this little arrangement is over."

He flinched.

"I don't think of what we have as an _arrangement._ I never did. Not even once in these last 7 months."

"But I do." then she forced herself to chuckled darkly. "Did you really think you were the only one _enjoying_ my company?"

A silence.

"Oh." he looked down a few seconds and then back up and he looked so hurt suddenly that she didn't know what to say to that. "I can't share you, Regina. It would break my heart..." he breathed lowly.

He wasn't sure he was to share his feelings anymore.

Not after she was making it clear he had understood nothing of what they were.

"Then you and I are over." she tilted her chin and he only frowned, blue eyes glassy suddenly.

"Is this what you really want?"

She swallowed and begged him to see through her act.

Because he was making her so, so happy.

"It is."

The archer nodded, more hurt than he would have liked to seem.

She had been clear enough.

"Goodnight, m'lady." he breathed while his heart was bleeding and bleeding in his chest screaming at him that he was a fool to think this could be possible.

He bowed his head and was out of her room in two seconds.

And when he did,

Regina was surprised of the broken sob escaping her mouth.

* * *

Regina had not slept at all.

Why?

Because the sad blue of his eyes had kept her awake, his whispered admissions that he felt things for her and she had been awful to him…

And now she was taking her breakfast in the Great Hall and saw how pale he looked and how his eyes refused to meet hers. Roland was by his sides talking happily but soon froze at the silence of his daddy and her heart broke when he hugged him tightly and Robin hugged back.

But then he kissed his son's curls and left the Hall, his pace so defeated that she longed to get up and run to him, but she was too stubborn and too hurt to do something about it.

Too afraid.

* * *

It had been a week.

Robin was missing Regina badly.

It was the first time in so long that he had chosen to open his heart to love again…

What a result.

But the worst of all?

He couldn't even bring himself to regret it, no matter how much it hurt him.

His son was still seeing Regina, and he was jealous of a five year-old for the time he spent with her.

Great.

Just great.

And then Robin took his decision. He had thought of it again and again, actually this was all he could think about since the day she admitted it was all just an arrangement and they were free to see other people.

(And he couldn't even look at someone else, how could he _touch_ someone else? It hurt so much to know that, and to know that she was able to do both. Another reminder that he had chosen to give his heart to the wrong person. Typical.)

Robin walked to the outskirt of the castle, where Will and some of his merry men were enjoying a fire.

(Fire always reminded him of Regina, he did not like those anymore either.)

"Will Scarlett?" he called and the young man looked up, frowning slightly.

"What can I do for ya?"

"I have to talk to you."

He got up and walked to Robin, who didn't care if other men could hear him.

"What I have to say is very serious." He nodded. "Queen Regina is an incredible woman, but she isn't a toy. Do you understand me?" Will's eyes widened. "You better treat her right, or you'll have me to deal with." A silence, his threat very clear and very serious. "Is that clear?"

Will didn't understand a word but nodded.

But someone else was listening…

John saw the sadness and heartbreak in his best friend's face.

Something was up.

And he would find out what.

* * *

Along the couple days after the scene with Will, John started to notice _things_.

For starters, Robin was always looking at the Queen when he thought no one was watching him, and looking at her with so much longing and affection clear in the blue of his eyes.

But the Queen was no better.

She was sneaking glances at the outlaw any chance she would get, trying to get him to bicker but he would answer so calmly and she always seemed so terribly bothered by that.

And the way she was trying so hard to hide what there was was even worse.

And then it clicked, finally.

And if John was one thing in his life, it was a good friend.

So a night after he understood everything, he went to Robin who was once again firing arrows on the training camp and offered his a drink. Robin chuckled sadly and sat by his sides, at first saying nothing.

"I have been a fool, John."

"Why?"

He looked down a few seconds,

"Because I should have known better than falling in love with someone so way out of my league."

In the dozen of days they had broken up, Robin had had time to name the feelings he had for the raven-haired Queen.

And it hurt so much more now that he had.

"What went wrong?" only asked John because if he wanted to help, he had to understand.

Robin shrugged.

"I don't know, actually. I thought things were going great… Then I acted all jealous and tear it all apart myself."

"Why?"

"I said I wanted her all to myself." he blushed slightly, "She wanted to see other people."

John frowned.

And then it clicked again.

He actually knew the past of the Queen because he had overheard the Princess speaking of it not far ago.

He knew what he had to do.

But first…

"You have to keep hope, Robin." the archer chuckled sadly once again. "Everything will work out in the end."

"I have to stop telling myself that it will." he breathed, eyes lost so far away before he shook his head. "This ain't gonna happen. I will always have my dear son, and maybe…" he looked down again, seemingly lost in his glass as he said what was in his mind since their breakup. "Just maybe I am not meant to be loved ever again."

John scoffed.

"I don't believe that one second."

* * *

So the next day, John walked to the Queen not knowing how she would react but knowing he had to help his friend.

"Can I help you?" she raised an eyebrow and he took a deep breath,

"Look, your Majesty… I know many of the men you've known have been jealous because they wanted to own you, because they saw you as their property and I am sorry on their behalf." Regina's eyes were as wide as they could get. "But not Robin. And trust me when I say that I know him better than myself. He acted like this because he cares. _Deeply._ "

Regina was frozen.

She didn't even answer and John left…

Quite proud of himself.

* * *

Regina had been thinking about John's words all day.

And she knew what she had to do…

The merry men had been given rooms on the ground floor near the courtyard, so they could be outside as much as they wanted. She knew where Robin was and took a deep breath before knocking at his door.

In one second, the door opened and his eyes widened.

"Regina?"

She tried a smile but was way too tensed.

"Hi, Robin."

The outlaw couldn't believe it.

She was there.

But then…

"Are you searching for Will?" he asked and she caught the hurt in his eyes, blamed herself for ruining the best thing happening to her in years. But then Robin started to leave, muttering that he would call Will when she caught his hand and he froze, turned around and sad blue eyes met scared brown.

"I am afraid." she admitted and his eyes widened. "I've always been afraid, Robin." she swallowed and he took a step to her, squeezed her hand in comfort. "I know how to deal with fear, and lust, and rejection. Even anger!" her voice broke. "But I do not know how to deal with what I feel for you."

Robin looked so relieved at her words she chuckled softly.

He couldn't believe it.

Maybe all was not lost…

So he cupped her cheeks tenderly

"I do feel the same, Regina. And it is scaring for me too." she leant into his hand and for the first time in days, he felt right. "I am so very sorry and… And if you want to see other people, then maybe I can try to understand." he took a deep breath, amended. "At first, at least."

Regina was overwhelmed by what he was actually ready to do for her.

But she had made up her mind.

"No need, Robin." his heart stopped in his chest, hope strangling him. "It's you. It's only been you. Only you." she added as the brightest smile of all lit up his face and she smiled in return, so relieved and grateful and happy he had this smile because of her and for her. "The truth is..." now that she had started she couldn't stop. "I've not wanted anyone else since we first met, and I doubt I will ever do."

Robin was at a loss for words.

He had dreamt of this.

And now…

So he did the only thing he could think of and crashed his mouth on hers.

"It's you and me, then?" he breathed nuzzling her nose and she smiled,

"Always." and then he smiled and kissed her again but she had to explain. She felt like she owed him that. "I have always felt this way, Robin. The other night..." and their eyes locked."The words you say about me being yours and that no one else get to have me… Leopold used to say those exact same words." his eyes widened in horror.

"I am so sorry! Regina, if I had known-"

She cut him.

"I know those were words spoken out of your feelings for me." he blushed and she added, "And I don't want to share you either, by the way."

Robin raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Does this mean I have to go tell Belle we are done after all?"

"Oh, shut up." she groaned before she caught the lapel of his shirt and kissed him again, cutting off his laugh as he kissed her back.

And from where he was, a little further… John smiled before leaving them alone.

A good friend, indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter tomorrow: Dark OQ ! See you there my friends :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Without further waiting...**

 **Chapter 3!**

 **Thank you for everything, I love you all 3**

* * *

 **DAY 3 – DARK OQ.**

* * *

Robin didn't understand how things could have turned this wrong in so little time.

One moment they were enjoying dinner and each other (he had even stolen several kisses from his Queen) and they had the promise of a good night.

And then… they were fighting.

He didn't remember why.

Oh, but he did.

Regina suggested they did more with the money they stole.

And Robin had been all defensive and telling her she was only doing it to turn him into _him_ again.

"Are you serious, right now?" she glared and he glared back.

"Are _you_ serious?"

"Robin!" she said, exasperated. "We've talked about it again and again and I really thought you were done with these stupid insecurities of yours!"

He stopped talking, hurt.

Stupid insecurities?

Stupid insecurities when he knew she was searching for pieces of _him_ anywhere she could?

He scoffed.

"I am not insecure."

"Of course not." she laughed and he frowned.

"I am just not _him_."

A silence.

Regina glared at him again,

"Oh believe me, I can see _that._ " And there was so much disdain in her voice…

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You understood."

"Actually, I did not. So please do tell me, _Your Majesty."_

She froze.

"How can you be so stubborn?"

"Me? What about you?"

"Me?"

"So used to people bowing to you that you forgot you're Queen of nothing much nowadays!" he was furious that she refused to acknowledge his pain. "Had been Queen of nothing at all, considering how your _people_ wanted you dead."

She stopped, hurt.

He had gone too far and he knew it.

"Regina," he breathed walking to her. "I am sorry. I didn't mean a word of this. You're a great Queen and it was unfair of me to use that against you. You know I love you. Sometimes I get insecure and mean but it's only because-"

And then she cut him.

"I don't even know why we're still here." she said, voice so cold and stance regal. "You're not even real to me." she chuckled darkly and it felt like his blood froze in his veins. "Merely a Wish Realm character I chose to … _adopt_ in order not to get bored _._ " then she chuckled darkly and added, "You do look a lot like him and it's… getting the job done." she winked.

It felt like everything he had been afraid to hear.

(Everything he already knew)

But he couldn't back down.

Couldn't show how painful that was.

So instead, he tried to hurt her back.

"Wow. How does it feel to finally admit the truth out loud, Regina?" he forced himself to say, voice slightly shaking. "I've always known." his voice broke but he didn't stop. "As I know you probably wish I was the one dead so that your precious _Robin Hood_ could be by your sides instead."

A silence.

And in her dark fury, Regina didn't tell him wrong.

And she saw right away she had come too far.

Robin's eyes widened and he paled at the same time, mouth opened in a small gasp.

He was deeply hurt and had trouble hiding it from her…

She knew him so well.

(She loved him so much)

"Robin-" she tried in a soft voice, and this time she was the one walking to him but he receded violently, blue eyes frantic.

"I am sorry for being only a pale copy of the man you would want by your side, Regina." he apologized bitterly and her heart stopped in her chest.

"Please, that's not-"

But he turned around and left,

Slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Days passed and she was worried sick about him.

He had given her no news at all.

She missed him dearly and had wanted to go search for him but also wanted to be here when he came back.

They had said hurtful things to each other, but they were both raw and stubborn in a much darker way than their respective doppelgangers and this was something they needed to work on.

This was all so messed up.

She loved him.

 _Him._

He was her soulmate and it was so infuriating that he didn't realize that!

She hated that way he had to always doubt her and her love for him.

(And she hated herself for the way she had played on these insecurities because she knew this would be what would hurt him the most.)

Then, one day when she was in her throne room getting mad with worry, the door opened and he walked in.

" _Robin!_ " she hurried to get up and walked to him, ready to hug him so tight against her and he stopped her. She then noticed how pale he looked, and so very heartbroken. "Where were you? I've been so worried!"

He only looked at her for a full minute and then his shoulders dropped.

"I have had time to think." he said, and his voice missed its teasing quality. "I love you, Regina." he admitted, blushing slightly. "I really do love you."

Her heart swelled.

"I love you too!" she exclaimed because he needed to know. "And I am so sorry, Robin. Of course I didn't mean any of the things I said, I was mad is all!"

He smiled sadly and then looked down.

"I think you meant it."

"Robin-"

He looked up, trying a smile.

"It's okay. I understand." his voice broke. "I'm not mad at you. How could I? None of this is your fault. It's this stupid fate… Maybe if you had found _me_ before you found him…"

For the first time ever, he seemed out of words and so very heartbroken.

He took a deep breath.

"Before anything, you have to know that I meant every words I said when I proposed." he smiled softly and added, "I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you, but I do. I really do. And I know you would have made the most beautiful bride ever..." his voice broke and a painful grimace crossed his face. "I had it all planned in my head, and it was beautiful. We could have been happy, I would have made sure of that." their eyes met. "You know, I may not be as honorable as your Robin was, but I believe we are very much alike in how much we both love you." He swallowed dryly.

Regina was speechless and so very afraid.

He was standing far away from her, his tell tale smirk hidden behind a pained frown.

"Robin..." her voice broke. "This sounds an awful lot like a goodbye."

He smiled sadly once again and when their eyes locked, his were as vast as the ocean in a night storm.

"I've spent so much time searching for a way to do it, but I finally found it."

"What?"

And then his voice broke before he took a deep breath and picked a small bottle from his pocket.

"This is water from the magical lake of Sherwood." She froze because she knew what was coming.

"Robin-"

But he didn't stop.

"The mermaid living there told me that since Hood and myself are basically one and the same, it should work."

"No-"

"We can trade our places." his voice shook and he cleared his throat. "This way you can have what you have always wanted: him by your side." he swallowed again, "It breaks my heart, but I want you to be happy. And… And I don't make you happy the way I wish I could." a tear rolled down his cheek as he admitted, "The way you make me happier than I have ever been." he frowned. "I don't want to be in a one-sided relationship. Not with you. Not when you deserve the whole world, to me."

Regina was horrified.

"Do you really think I would agree to that?!"

Robin smiled sadly, looking so tired and resigned.

She had never seen him like that and he had never looked more like the other Regina's Robin.

She wanted her own thief back.

"I love you more than life itself." he admitted, "But I am nothing but a _Wish Realm_ Robin to you, not even _real_ " his voice broke again. "It's time I accept that." a tear rolled down his cheek. "I don't… I don't want to just _get the job done_." another grimace of pain crossed his beautiful face. "I want you to be happy. With… With the man that you love. And that's just not me." he murmured painfully. "I thought for a moment that it could be, but it's not. It's him. It's always been him."

"Please-" she begged, tears finding their way to her cheeks.

"I was never meant for love, anyway." he frowned. "What we had… Will always mean the world to me. I really thought..." he shook his head and muttered that he was stupid before resuming. "I know my life isn't worth much-"

"Oh God-"

"But maybe I was _created_ to make you happy by doing this last thing for you." he straightened. "And I am not afraid to die, Regina. Not for you."

Now she started panicking for real, because this was a nightmare.

A horrible nightmare.

And then in the second Robin was by her side and holding her in his arms so so tight.

"It's okay, my love." he breathed, and she refused to let him go.

"Robin, please..." she clutched at him. "I love you..." and her voice was breaking. "I love you and losing you might kill me." he hold her tighter. "Actually," she receded and forced him to look at her and what she felt. "Actually, I am pretty sure it would kill me."

"Regina-"

"You might as well take my heart and crush it right now!"

He stared at her and she acted on her words.

And took out her heart.

Robin gasped and she forced him to take it. He didn't want to at first, but she let him no choice, tears rolling down both of their cheeks.

"Ask me, then." she breathed and he frowned slightly.

"What?"

"Ask me what you want to know about us, I can't lie when you hold my heart."

His eyes widened.

"I can't."

It would hurt too much to hear the truth.

That he couldn't be as good as Robin Hood.

And that she would always love him more.

And would always think about him.

He had thought he had made his peace with that idea…

Who was he kidding?

"Please." she begged, brown eyes wide and scared. "Do it. For me."

And how could he refuse her?

He stroked her heart so very tenderly, and then whispered the question he was so afraid of…

"Regina, my love, answer me truthfully …" their eyes locked and something very strange happened. Somehow, in this moment with her heart in his hands and their souls closer than ever, he knew even before he asked. "Do you wish I was the one dead so that the real Robin could be by your side?"

She answered right away, cupping his cheeks and kissing him so very tenderly his heart skipped a beat.

"Of course not." she said, "I love you. _You_. And you're real to me, Robin. You're mine, my soulmate and I love you. I wouldn't trade what we have for the world. Not even for Robin Hood."

And then so much relief that Robin let out a loud sob. He was ashamed of it but she kissed him again and again and again.

"I'm so sorry..." he breathed, holding her so close.

" _I_ am so sorry!" their eyes locked. "And I won't ever talk about the other Robin again. I swear."

He shook his head, smiling softly.

"That's not what I want, Regina." he leant in, kissing her. "I just didn't want you to want me to become _him_..."

"Robin..."

"I want you to love me for my own person, the way I love _you_ and not the other Regina, completely."

She hugged him tightly against him, and then receded because they had come so far in just one night.

"I do."

"I know that now." he smiled, blue eyes so serene for the first time she had known him. And that brought an inner peace in her she didn't know she needed. "I know that now." he repeated and he leant his forehead on hers. "And that's enough."

She kissed him again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Next... DAY 4: Pre curse ;)**

 **LOVE YOU ALL 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**DAY 4- PRE-CURSE.**

* * *

Queen Regina was walking in the Royal Gardens, smiling.

She felt at peace, for the first time in _years_.

Suddenly, someone caught her arm and brought her to a hidden corner of the garden. She gasped when warm lips crushed on hers, before she smiled through the kiss and circled his neck, kissing him back.

They receded and he nuzzled her nose with his as her eyes detailed him.

Her soul mate,

The man with the lion tattoo.

"Good evening, your Majesty." he smirked and she laughed, kissed him again.

"An outlaw?" she raised an eyebrow, playing along and he laughed. "What could a thief like you could possibly want?"

"Nothing much, really..." he whispered then, "Your heart, for a start."

Her eyes softened and she stroked his cheek, thinking of all they had gone through already.

They had met the night she had decided to come in the tavern, it was love at first sight for the both of them. They had kissed that very night, outside the tavern. The following weeks had been difficult… Robin knew right away who she was, but was determined not to let it lost what they could have. So they had to find ways: they always met when the King wasn't here who was busy, always in the forest or his camp (sometimes in the Royal Gardens at night).

And for now, it was enough.

Regina knew it couldn't last forever but she was decided to enjoy each moment with him.

"You have that, already." she smiled her answer and he bit his bottom lip, dimples in full display.

God, she loved him.

* * *

Regina was in her Chamber, mad and upset.

Because she had wanted to surprise Robin at the Merry Men's camp…

Only to find him busy with another woman.

Her heart squeezed.

They had been laughing together, looking so close and it felt so right!

She had hated it.

So now she was in her room, Leopold was away as usual and she felt like her heart was about to explode.

And then…

"Regina?" came a voice and she froze, getting up.

It couldn't be.

"Robin?" she called back, but no it was too dangerous. It couldn't be him!

"Can you open the window please, my love?"

She got up and hurried to open him. Robin walked inside and she saw he looked sheepish and right, he should.

"Are you mad?" she exclaimed and then looked at the door behind her. "You could have got caught!"

"I had to see you." he breathed stubbornly.

"I don't see why." she said stubbornly and he caught her hand but she took a step back and his eyes widened.

"Regina..." he ran a hand through his hair. "What you saw with Marian-"

"Oh. So that is her name?"

He sighed.

"Please, let me finish."

"You don't owe me anything."

His eyes widened at that and he walked to her again, laid a hand on her waist and brought her to him, eyes shining with a fire she had not seen yet.

"Of course I do." he breathed and she tried to pull away but he hold her back. "It's not what you think."

She froze. And refused to look at him as she said…

"I don't think anything."

"Oh." he cupped her chin, making her look at him. "So that's why you left without talking to me? And that's why you didn't come at our date? And that's why you can barely look at me right now…"

She didn't answer.

"You should leave." she said, removing herself from his embrace.

She heard his sigh.

"Regina, please. She means nothing to me. She's just a friend."

She chuckled darkly, turning around.

"You're awfully close to your friends, aren't you?" she snapped. "It's strange, I've never seen you this close to Little John, for instance."

"Then, you should look more closely, my love." he said, the laughter lines dancing around his eyes, But she rolled her eyes and he stopped joking, walked to her and caught her hand before bringing it to his chest. "Regina, she means nothing to me. I swear. There is only _you_ for me. You have to believe that."

And that made her heart melt.

And she sighed deeply, but still needed to be sure.

"But… You were so close!"

"She's a friend."

And then she admitted what was breaking her heart.

"And this could be so simple, Robin. I know how much _our_ relationship is complicated..."

"I don't care about that." he said quickly and she smiled sadly.

"You could marry her. Have a family and be happy."

He studied her then, blue eyes so vast suddenly that she got lost into them.

"I fairly believe," he breathed cautiously, looking nervous suddenly. "That we can have that together as well, my love."

Her heart stopped.

"What do you mean?"

Robin smiled so tenderly, that smile full of love and dimples that was so his before he cupped her cheek, stroking it with the pad of his thumb.

"It means that … I love you, Regina Mills."

Her heart stopped, then started beating fast again.

"You do?" her voice broke and he nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"I really, really do."

Then a sob of happiness escaped her and she jumped in his arms, kissing him again and again.

"I love you too." she whispered and he smiled brightly.

And as he kissed her again, bringing her to her bed…

All thoughts of Marian were gone from her head.

* * *

Weeks later, Leopold had once again taken Snow to visit their people leaving Regina alone on the Castle. But if before she used to be sad, she now couldn't wait for such moments, allowing her to spend almost all of her time with her outlaw.

They were taking a walk in the forest, his arm around her and she was cuddled against his chest, enjoying his forest smell and the kisses he sometimes let on her hair.

"I could get used to that." she said and he laughed,

"Me too." then, "How long is he gone, this time?"

Regina knew it was getting difficult for Robin to see her go back to the King. He was trying to hide it, but she just knew him too much.

"Four more days." she answered.

"Oh."

Regina then stopped him and removed herself from his arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and she smiled.

Then pushed him against the nearest tree, her hands removing his shirt and Robin chuckled but his eyes went darker and his hands grabbed her waist.

"Regina?" he asked again and she leant in, leaving open-mouthed kisses on his neck and she heard his groan.

"I don't want to think about Leopold." she breathed against his skin.

"Agreed." he groaned and then she squealed as Robin turned around and it was her time to be stuck between the tree and his body.

* * *

Regina was almost running to the prison of the castle, her heart beating so fast in her chest. She had not been able to breath since a few hours earlier when Leopold had told her he had caught one of the Merry Men and would execute him for treason.

She knew right away she had to do something.

So she had put the King to sleep – with the help of Tinkerbell and her potions, and now was running to the cells, hoping against hope she could do something for him. She had stolen the keys from guards who had drank way too much of the bottle she had kindly offered them.

Now it was her turn.

She searched every cells when suddenly…

"Will!" she called and the man looked up, a relieved smile on his face.

"Regina!"

She liked Will, and had met him numerous times since she was with Robin. She also liked his wife, Anastasia. He was stubborn and reckless, but also a good man with a good heart.

She couldn't let him die.

"Move, I'll try to break you out."

"But… the King?"

"Asleep."

"The guards?"

"Asleep."

A silence and then Will whistled, amazed.

"Bloody hell." he exclaimed, "You're one hell of a lady!"

She smiled, touched and amused. And then focused on the lock, Tinkerbell had taught her how to…

And then the lock clicked and she smiled.

She had done it.

But the rest wasn't easier and she still didn't breath until exactly twenty one minutes later, and Will was back in the forest.

"Regina?" came a warm voice, seeing her coming with Will.

"Robin." she ran to him and he engulfed her in a close hug, his eyes wide and confused.

"What happened? We were about to try to get in!"

Regina then receded (but Robin's hand stayed on the small of her back) and noticed Alan, Tuck and John were there.

"She saved me is what happened!" smiled Will, ruffling her hair tenderly and she smiled, scrunching her nose playfully. Then he bowed, "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Oh stop that!" she blushed, and everyone laughed.

But not Robin.

No.

Because Robin was looking at her, blue eyes wide and so very intense.

"You saved him?"

She nodded, shyly.

"I couldn't let him die."

"But… the King?"

"I found a way." she shrugged.

And then Robin cupped her cheeks and kissed her with a passion she had not seen yet. She kissed him back and they heard whistles around them but he didn't seem to care in the slightest. He receded only when they were out of breath, and leant his forehead on hers.

"I love you." he vowed fervently and she blushed slightly, still aware of their audience but she smiled like she always did when he said those words."And thank you."

"I love you too." she smiled, their eyes locked. "And I hope you know Robin, that I would do _anything_ for you. No matter the risks at stake."

She saw the emotion dancing in his eyes, and then he kissed her again.

"I should go." she breathed as they receded, "Be careful."

He nodded and kissed her hand reverently, letting it go at the very last minute.

And as he watched her go in the dark of the night, only one thought came to his mind…

He had to find a way to be with her forever.

* * *

It was the night of their first anniversary and Regina couldn't be happier. She had pretended to be sick so that the King would leave her alone, too scared his precious Snow would catch it…

And she had joined Robin for the night.

He brought her to his camp and her eyes widened when she saw everything set out by the fire: candles, a cooked meal and no one around.

"Robin, this is… Wow."

"Happy anniversary, my love." he smiled and she nuzzled against his chest.

"Happy anniversary."

Her heart was beating so fast in her chest as Robin hold her closer to him.

"You've no idea how much I love you." he whispered against her hair and she shivered.

Then he took her hand and they settled down, started eating and she noticed Robin was so shy suddenly, so nervous. It was so unusual for him…

Something wasn't right.

"Are you alright, Robin?" she finally asked.

Robin looked up, and took a deep breath.

"I am." he took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "As a matter of fact Regina, I don't think I have ever been this happy in my life." she smiled tenderly, "And this is all thanks to you."

"Robin..."

He cut her, kissing her hand again, laying it on his beating heart.

"Regina, you are the love of my life." he winked, "My soul mate." she chuckled at that, since Robin had learn they were meant to be together a few days ago when she had told him everything he couldn't stop saying it. "And all I want is to share this life with you. I want to love you, and to make you laugh and smile..." he cupped her cheek and she leant in it, "I want to make your eyes sparkles the way they do right now." he smiled, biting his bottom lip. "I want to give you this happy ending you deserve. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning, and the last in the evening. I want you, forever and ever. As long as you want me."

She was overwhelmed with feelings and leant in, kissing him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." he smiled. "Which is why…." Robin searched for something in his pocket and Regina gasped when she saw he was holding a beautiful ring. "I know it isn't much, but I know you well enough to know you don't care about that. You care about love. And between us? This is more than love. So..." he took a deep breath and then smiled, this dimple smile she loved so much. "Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

"Oh Robin..." and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I know you're the Queen." he said, "And I know this isn't an easy decision to take, but I know the risks Regina. I know and I do not care. Marry me, come with me and we can live happily ever after together."

Her thoughts were running wild in her head.

The thoughts that couldn't leave her alone lately…

Robin and her, forever.

What their children would look like…

What like could be like with this man she loved more than anything else.

And then her decision was taken.

"Yes."

* * *

They were walking back to the Castle, planning her exit for a few days later. Leopold would be busy and it would be their moment…

"We're here." she said once they got to the Castle and she saw Robin frowned, cupped his cheek and smiled."This is the last time you have to let me go..."

Robin beamed at that and brought her closer to him, one hand finding her ring she wore on a necklace.

"After that it's you and me, m'lady."

"Always."

Robin smiled and then kissed her goodbye, in a kiss so tender her eyes watered.

"I love you."

"And I, you."

And then with one last glance, one last touch, she let go of the man she loved and went back to the Castle.

None of them noticed…

Someone was watching them.

The King.

He knew.

* * *

The day for Regina to escape this life she had not chosen had finally arrived.

She couldn't be more excited.

Robin and her had agreed to meet outside of the forest.

And then…

Then they would have forever.

She had the head full of hopes and dreams, longing to be with Robin forever.

She smiled at the thought, gathering her very few belongings.

And then she looked one last time behind her, to her room and she opened the door and her entire body froze, her heart stopped in her chest as the man in front of her said in an angry voice.

"Going somewhere, my Queen?"

* * *

Robin was waiting in the forest, pacing and impatient.

He couldn't wait.

Couldn't wait to be with Regina forever.

He smiled at the thought.

And resumed pacing.

* * *

"How..."

He came into her room and she took a few steps back.

"How do I know?" he said again, menacing.

"I..."

"You really thought you could have an _affair_ without me knowing?"

A tear rolled down Regina's cheek.

And then she took a deep breath.

"You don't love me." she breathed and his eyes widened. "And I don't love you. We're not happy together… Why can't you let me go?"

His eyes were dark with fury as he grabbed her arm and squeezed until she screamed.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE!"

"I was never yours and never will be!" she shouted back and his eyes widened in surprise, he let go of her and she hurried to put some distance between them. "You can't keep me here forever, I'll find a way. I'll go back to him." she straightened proudly, "Always."

A silence.

And then…

He laughed.

He actually _laughed_.

And that panicked Regina far more than anything else could have done.

* * *

Robin was getting worried, she should be here right now…

"Where are you?" he whispered, looking at the castle.

* * *

She didn't know what to add, and then he wiped his eyes like she had said the most funny thing.

And yet,

She couldn't even breath.

"You know what? You're right. I can't _force_ you to be here." her eyes widened."But… did you know your mother shared some interesting story with me before our marriage?"

Her heart stopped.

That could only mean one thing.

"Daniel..." she breathed and her grinned in an awful way.

"Poor sweet Daniel who made the mistake to love you-"

"Don't talk about him." she hissed and he froze.

"Watch your tongue." She was about to answer him to go to hell when he added something that stopped her heart all over again. "And tell me Regina, do you want dear _Robin_ to meet the same fate?"

Everything crashed around her.

"Leave him out of this."

Leopold chuckled.

"You see… The choice is yours." he added. "You can either flee or try to escape this Castle and I will find him and bring his head on a spike that I'll plant outside of your room." she shuddered at the madness in the King's eyes, thought about the blue eyes of the man she loved so much, lifeless and that was enough to make her want to throw up.

"Or?" her voice broke.

"Wise girl." smirked Leopold. " _Or_ you can promise me you'll stay by my side forever, that you'll never see him again and I swear that your Robin will never be touched."

Her heart broke.

She refused to see Robin died the way Daniel did.

She had not been able to save Daniel…

But she would save her soul mate.

"You promise me? He will never be harmed?"

Leopold grinned.

He knew he had won.

"I promise on Snow's life."

Regina had to put her hand on her mouth to stop her sobs.

Her decision was taken.

She'd rather break both of their hearts so that he could live.

And that would always be her choice.

* * *

Robin finally saw her and he felt like he could breath again.

Everything would be alright.

She was there.

But then…

Then he noticed she wore one of her more regal dresses, with a heavy crown on her head and now he was confused.

"Regina?"

She barely smiled and something was wrong.

Something was terribly wrong.

"Good evening, Robin."

 _Oh._

"Are you ready?" he asked but his throat was dry and his heart squeezing in his chest.

Because he already knew the answer to that.

She took a deep breath, brown eyes unreadable to him suddenly.

"I don't think I will come with you tonight, Robin." his heart broke. "Or any other night, for that matter."

"What?" his voice broke.

She couldn't do that.

She couldn't.

Not when he was looking at her the way he was right now…

But she was doing it because she loved him.

"You heard me."

"Regina..." he shook his head and walked to her, took her hand but she took it back and his eyes widened even more. "Please, talk to me."

"There is nothing more to say."

"What?" he said again. "But… What about us?"

His heart was breaking so much in his chest already that he didn't dare ask more…

What about their marriage?

She looked down and tried to be strong before looking up.

"There is no us anymore, Robin." her voice broke. "I am sorry."

His eyes widened and his heart fall at his feet.

"What?" he shouted and then almost ran to her, cupping her cheeks and she wasn't strong enough to move away. "Regina, you have to realize you're not making any sense."

She swallowed.

"I know." then," Let me explain, then."

He nodded, blue eyes frantic and so lost suddenly…

Because this couldn't be happening.

It couldn't.

"Did the King catch you?" he then asked because it had to be that. It was the only thing making sense right now.

Regina's eyes widened.

"We had a talk, yes." she said.

"Did he threaten you?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Because I'll-"

"I am sure."

Another silence.

"He just offered me things I couldn't turn my back on to."

Robin froze.

"And what could that possibly be?"

Regina knew she had to be convincing…

"More power. More freedom. More everything."

"You could have all of that. With _me_." his voice broke and he cleared his throat.

"Leopold isn't that bad, Robin."

He froze and then scoffed before blue eyes became pleading.

"Regina, we've risked so much already..." he ran a hand through his hair, _begging_ her to understand. "I can't believe you don't love me."

She froze.

"I do." she breathed, "I really, truly do." then she took a deep breath, "But I am a Queen, Robin. And when I had to let that go… I realized I loved being a Queen more than I love you."

He flinched.

That hurt.

"But we're soulmates!" and now he looked desperate.

"This dust means nothing to me."

"It means we're meant to be together, Regina."

"Says who? Some stupid fairy?"

And now he was breathing way too fast…

"You said you loved me."

"I meant it at the time."

"You agreed to marry me!"

"Same."

"Regina, this is madness!" then he walked to her again, "You can't convince me you don't love me."

She smiled sadly and walked to him, cupping his cheek and he leant into her hand.

"I don't love you _enough_."

She saw a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I won't let you go..."

"You can't force me to come with you, Robin." his eyes widened at that, pain all over his beautiful features. "You can't force me to love you."

And then he said nothing for a few seconds… Before his hand found hers on his cheek.

"I love you, Regina." he breathed, "And nothing can ever change that."

"I know."

And this was breaking her heart utterly but the joy of knowing she could save his life made her giddy.

"And if this is really what you want-"

"It is." she cut him and he froze, closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"It still doesn't make any sense." he breathed and she could see he was trying to understand, she needed to act.

"Do you want to force me into a relationship I don't want, Robin?" his eyes widened in horror. "Can't you accept me saying no?"

He froze.

"You're free to do as you please, Regina." he finally murmured, and it was very clearly hurting him. "It's just..."

"Hard to let go?" she finished his sentence and he nodded.

"Something like that."

It was just so hard to let go of all the hopes he had had of a happy life together.

(And right now, he was actually ashamed of how much hope he had had.)

"I should go." she said and he couldn't stop it, panicked and grabbed her hand one more time.

"Please don't." he breathed and bright blue eyes met hers.

"Robin..."

"When can I see you again?"

She froze.

"I think you didn't understand." she murmured because she couldn't trust her voice. "This is a goodbye, Robin." his eyes widened, "We won't see each other ever again."

"No..."

"I am sorry."

"This can't be."

"Robin-"

"It doesn't make any sense!" he exclaimed loudly but she saw the pain in his eyes.

She took a deep breath and removed his hand from her, before she took off something from her neck and put the ring in his hand.

"I can't..." his voice broke. "I can't bear not seeing you ever again."

Regina's heart stopped.

"It's for the best."

And she really believed that.

"I need to understand..." he begged.

"There is nothing to understand." she needed this to be over. "We are done. I chose to remain Queen. This is my _choice_ Robin, and I always believed you to be a man of honour, a man able to let me make my choices."

She saw how much that had touched him.

"I'm not so honorable when it comes to you..." he tried a smile but nothing came out. "I… Regina, I wish I could be. But I'm not." and now she could feel the tears fighting to leave her eyes. "I just want to keep you all to myself and never let you go."

Her heart stopped.

Everything crashed around.

And it took her everything not to cave and snuggle herself in his strong arms.

"I am sorry, Robin."

He looked down.

"I know." he took a deep breath, "I know you… you took the best decision, what you thought to be the right thing." and it was breaking his heart so much to say that but she was right.

He had to respect her decision.

He squeezed his hand tightly against the ring and a tear escaped his eyes as he tried to smile.

"I am sorry." she said again and could it hurt more?

"I… I will always be there if you need me." his voice broke. "And… And I do wish you to have the most amazing of life." Robin took a step to her and cupped her cheek, looking at her so very tenderly. "You know I do, Regina."

She tried a smile, nodding.

"I do. You too."

Robin's eyes studied her like it was the last time. He took her hand and laid a reverent kiss on it, closing his eyes tightly as his heart was bleeding and bleeding in his chest.

"Goodbye, my love."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Regina came back to her miserable life, heartbroken.

But one thing kept turning in her mind…

Robin would be safe.

"So?" smirked the King when he saw her come back, and she wanted to throw up.

"It's done."

"Good."

"Remember your promise."

He nodded his head,

"Your thief is safe from me, or from my guards. For as long as I shall live."

She took a deep breath.

"Good."

It was all worth it.

* * *

Robin didn't come back to his camp.

He couldn't.

He couldn't go back there, saw the party they had thrown for their _engagement_ and then go back to the tent which he had built for them.

It just hurt too much.

Instead, he started a fire inside of the forest and sat down, watching the flames as his heart broke in his chest. The young man took the ring and looked at it…

It was over.

Regina was gone.

All his hopes for a happy ending had gone with her.

* * *

Regina was in her bed, crying her heart out.

She didn't know how she would be able to live without him…

"I'm so sorry, Robin." she whispered to no one else but herself.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been there, staring at the fire.

"Robin?"

The thief jumped and looked up.

"Hello, John."

His friend looked so sad, Robin knew he had guessed what had happened.

"Can I sit?"

"The spot next to me is empty."

And would always be.

Since he had lost the love of his life…

"What happened?"

Robin took a deep breath.

"She's not coming, John." he looked down, heart on fire. "We're over."

John didn't ask more and Robin was thankful for it.

"I am sorry."

"Me too." whispered the archer. And then… "I love her."

A silence.

"I know."

And Robin allowed himself to close his eyes, releasing the tears he had been holding on until now.

* * *

But a dozens of days later and Robin had a lot of time to think.

Something wasn't right.

It just wasn't right.

Because she still looked so sad every time he had managed to steal a glance (and he found ways to see her almost every day, no matter the risks.)

He had tried to talk about it to his friends, but they only said he needed to move on.

And he couldn't do that.

Not when she looked so sad…

And why would she look so sad while _she_ was the one breaking up with him?

"Robin?" came a voice and he jumped, from where he was, lost in thoughts and ready to go see Regina once again.

"I'll see you later, John."

A sigh.

"This has to stop, you know."

He froze, and turned around.

"Something is wrong, John."

"Robin-"

"No!" he exclaimed louder and John's eyes widened. "I'm telling you. I can feel it."

The larger man sighed again.

"You're hurting Robin." his heart stopped. "But this won't bring her back. Regina made her choices and-"

"No." he said again. "She loves me, I'm sure of it. And I love her. I need to understand..."

"Robin..."

But he was already gone.

* * *

He watched her carriage stop and she got out of it, with Princess Snow.

Robin's heart absolutely stopped in his chest.

He loved her fiercely and nothing could ever change that.

And then…

He noticed.

How she looked so sad, and the smile she gave the child weren't even half as bright as the one she would give him.

And that brought something else…

 _Hope._

* * *

Everything had gone wrong.

A few days later, Robin had wanted to crash a Royal Ball in the hope to see Regina, and to talk to her but he had almost been caught and now the merry men were mad at him.

But couldn't they understand?

"Now, this has to stop!" screamed John and Robin was angry, so angry.

"This isn't your decision to make!"

John's eyes widened.

"You're gonna get killed, you fool! Is that what you want?!"

"You don't understand."

The older man ran a hand through his face.

"What I understand Robin, is that you're heartbroken and-"

"She is the love of my life!"

"And she's gone!"

"But she still love me!"

"Robin that's stupid!" he froze. "She chose to leave and you have to let her go." seeing the pain in his friend's eyes, he sighed and resumed softly. "Whatever her reasons were."

Robin left.

* * *

He was drinking at the tavern, thinking about John's words.

And then someone sat by his sides.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" he asked and Will chuckled sadly.

"I think you're madly in love is what I think."

Robin looked down and whispered the words he had been afraid to admit out loud.

"Do you think they are right? That I should just… _stop_? Do you think it's worth it?"

Will sighed deeply.

"I think… I think that when you find someone you love enough to ruin your entire life for, it's always worth it."

He tapped Robin's shoulder with a smile and then was gone.

And Robin knew.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

One night, a few weeks after their breakup, a huge masquerade ball was held in the Palace and Regina was forced to be there.

But she didn't feel like doing anything since she had lost Robin…

Her life had lost its meaning.

And she had lost the love of her life.

Regina looked around her and so the King was once again too busy dancing with his precious Snow White, and she was left all alone.

(She had someone who loved her more than anyone and anything. And she had chosen to let him go.)

Suddenly it was all too much and she fled to the balcony to get some air, a lot like that night she was led to her soulmate…

Even thinking about that hurt.

"Could I have a dance with her Majesty?"

She froze.

Her heart stopped in her chest, then started beating way too fast…

She turned around right away and saw a man wearing a blue mask but the blue of his eyes even in the dark, this smirk and those dimples…

"Oh thank God." she breathed and ran to his waiting arms.

Robin hold her tightly against him, feeling complete for the first time in weeks. When they receded, he saw a tear rolling down her cheek and was about to speak but she cut him and cupped his cheeks, kissing him like nothing else mattered.

He kissed back.

(Of course he did.)

And for Regina, it was like everything was right in her world again.

"Regina..." he breathed once the need to breath forced them to break apart.

"I am so sorry!" she stopped him, and they couldn't stop touching each other. "I… I didn't want to leave you! I swear that I didn't. Leopold… he threatened you and I couldn't… I couldn't let you die! But I love you Robin. I do."

A small silence and then Robin smirked and her heart missed a bit.

"I did hope you would say something like that..."

And then loud noises and screams could be heard from inside and she jumped but Robin's smile only widened as he looked at her with so much love and affection, so clearly unfazed by the noises inside.

And then it clicked…

The Merry Men were busying the King so that Robin and Regina could flee.

She smiled back, her eyes the mirror of her feelings and Robin felt like everything in his world was right again.

So he took a step back and held her his hand,

"Ready for a new adventure?" he smirked and she laughed.

"With you?" she didn't hesitate one second and took the hand of her soul mate, "Always."

* * *

 **A/N: I am actually quite proud of this one, and can't wait to see what you guys thought of it!**

 **Love you all 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**DAY 5 – CURSED ( FIRST DARK CURSE)**

* * *

Regina smiled, walking through Storybrooke.

Since she had cast the Dark curse… She was happy.

At least, she thought she was.

She even had found the way to have an affair with the town Sheriff, Robin of Locksley.

This had been going on for months now, and she knew about his lion tattoo. Had tried to push him away but God if the man was stubborn.

 _But_ ,

A relationship based on sex only was all she had to offer.

And she had always been very clear about that.

 _But…_

It was Robin.

And she had long stopped pretending she had the upper hand in what was happening between them.

She refused – at least out loud, to see what they had for what it was.

A relationship.

Robin took her on dates, he was affectionate with her in private (always in private, she got mad when he did it out there, she had a reputation to stand, after all.), he knew more about her than anyone and God if it was bothering her but she couldn't seem to stop.

(Damn you, soulmates.)

They _were_ in some kind of relationship, but she was very much guarded still and he was very much the patient man she was falling for.

Robin even wanted their respective sons to know about them, but that was a step she was still not ready to take.

And he understood.

He always understood.

(And that was making walking away from him impossible.)

And then one day, because she was the Evil Queen and villains didn't get happy endings…

Everything crashed down.

Henry brought Emma to Storybrooke and it felt once again like Regina's world was falling apart.

She even started pushing Robin away.

(Not that he let her do that)

And right on cue…

"Regina?" someone knocked at the door of her mansion.

Not someone.

Robin.

She groaned in annoyance.

"Not now, Robin."

"Please, I just want to see you."

"And _I_ want to be left alone. Seems we both won't get what we wanted today."

She could see his eye rolls from where she was.

"Please, I'm coming in one way or another, you know. It appears I'm quite good at picking a lock."

She chuckled sadly.

Of course he didn't remember who he was, but a vulgar lock was nothing to the famous Robin Hood.

She sighed loudly and then opened the door.

His eyes softened when he saw her and her heart missed a beat.

"Now, you saw me. Will it be all?"

"Regina..." he said tenderly and then came in and she huffed.

"Oh _please_ , come in."

She followed him and he turned around in the living room,

"I know this story with Henry bringing home his birth mother is troubling you."

"I am his mother." she hissed, teeth clenching so hard her jaw hurt.

"I know that. _He_ knows that."

Something inside of her broke at that.

"I don't think he does."

"Regina..." he walked to her and squeezed her hand. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

She lost herself in the blue of his eyes and it was almost enough..

 _Almost._

She walked away from his hold trying to pretend she didn't see the disappointment in his eyes and folded her arms on her chest.

"How could it be alright when my Henry wants this… _Emma_ ," she said with disgust, "to be his mother instead of me? She gave him up, I raised him. I was there every step of the way. I was here for sickness, and first tooth, and bruises, and how to ride a back, and nightmare, and cuddles, and pancakes on the Sunday morning… I WAS THERE, ROBIN!"

"I know." he said sadly.

"I don't think you do." she said and he needed to go because she could feel it.

The Evil Queen coming back full force.

And she had never been able to stop her before.

"Robin, go."

"Henry's heart is big enough for the both of you, you know."

And then it was too much.

Too much of what she was afraid to hear.

That Henry would stop loving her…

(That he would ever figure out who she really was)

"You can't understand." she finally said and he frowned.

"Regina-"

"Marian is dead and Roland will never have another mother coming from the dead coming to take him away from you! You're one lucky man to have your son all to yourself!"

Robin's eyes widened so much she knew she had went to far. He paled and then a thousand of emotions ran through his eyes, before only coldness resumed.

"Marian may be dead." he said in a voice colder than she had ever heard, all the warmth he used for her gone. "But she will always be alive in Roland's mind and in mine. And you know what, Madam Mayor?" she froze. "If my boy were ever lucky enough to have two mothers fighting for his love? I would never dare depriving him of that." he glared and then turned around and left.

And now Regina really felt like she had lost everything.

* * *

Some days later, Regina came to the police station to apologize to Robin.

(And what would her mother say to that?

But Regina was nothing like her mother.

And she was about to prove it.)

But then as she was rehearsing her speech in her head for what felt like the hundredth time, she actually came in the station and froze.

Robin was there.

But not alone.

 _Emma_ was there too, talking and laughing and touching him in places she had no business touching.

And yes, the blond had taken a job at the police station but couldn't she keep her hands to herself?

And the way she was looking at Robin…

The way she was touching him…

She hated it.

Then she could see the moment Robin glimpsed her, and she tensed.

Straigthening her shoulders, she walked to them in her most regal way, Robin's eyes never leaving her.

"Can I talk to you, please?" and she hated how her voice didn't match her composure.

He seemed to hesitate but then nodded.

"Regina-"

"Not now, Miss Swan. It appears I have a lot to do and no time to give you."

And then she left with _her_ Robin to a secluded room.

He had still to say something when she turned around, so she went for it.

"I am sorry." she said bluntly before she lost her nerves. "I was rude and so insensitive. You did not deserve what I said. You're an amazing father, Robin. And Marian deserves to rest in peace, I know what it is to lose someone that you love and that is not something to talk lightly of, or to use in order to hurt."

She was breathless after her speech and then met Robin's eyes only to find out that she couldn't read them.

"I really am sorry." she said again.

And then all of a sudden he smiled that dimple smile that was so his and cupped her cheeks before crashing his mouth on hers.

She smiled and then kissed back as fiercely before they receded, and he leant his forehead on hers.

"Thank you." he smiled and she leant in, kissing him again.

They were alright.

* * *

Emma's crush on Robin was getting very obvious.

And Regina _hated it._

Robin and herself were better than ever but she had trouble calming her anger at the blond and she knew it would be an issue at one point.

But she couldn't help it.

She was realizing she might have more feeling for the thief than she first cared to admit.

And Emma...

She hated her.

She did.

Coming here and stealing her son, wanting to steal her Robin and her town.

She hated her so, so much.

She came into Granny's searching for Henry but she found something else that got her blood boiling…

Robin and Emma.

Alone.

She lost it, leaving and fuming.

And she ignored Robin for two weeks after that.

Who did he think he was?

(She was _not_ jealous)

* * *

A few weeks later, she was making groceries for a special dinner with Robin when suddenly in the middle of the aisle, she froze.

They were there again, laughing and joking and this was it.

Regina walked to them and pretended she needed to pass, pushing Robin away and his eyes widened in delight in seeing her but she was too mad (and too jealous) to care.

"Regina!" he exclaimed, but she only glared and walked out of the grocery without anything.

That should teach him.

"Regina!" came his voice and she groaned, walked faster to her car but he had longer legs and soon caught up to her.

"What were you-"

"Oh don't let me interrupt you." she snapped and his eyes widened.

"What?" and now he looked confused but she couldn't care. "But I-"

"Oh get lost, Robin."

And then she left.

* * *

Robin knocked on the door of her office, desperate to see her.

He was missing her badly.

She had been shutting him out for a couple of months now, and he couldn't understand why…

"Yes?" came her voice and he came in smiling, lost it when she frowned seeing him.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here? I'm working."

He sat in front of her,

"Just missed you, that's all."

Her eyes widened and he could see the surprise on her face, the slight blush on her cheeks and that elusive smile of hers on her red lips. But then she seemed to think about something and all of that was gone, leaving only coldness behind.

"Well, _I_ am always around."

He frowned.

"I never see you anymore."

She chuckled but it was nothing like the giggly chuckles he loved so much to get out of her.

This was sarcastic, darker and certainly not the kind of chuckles she had already given him, not even at the very start of their relationship.

"Time to ask yourself why."

He froze and his heart stopped.

This was what he had been more afraid since they started this… He had always been so obviously enamored with her, while she had been hard to convince and sometimes still were.

He was afraid that she had come tired of him and what he had to offer her, which was not much.

"I could take you out to dinner." he tried, heart hammering in his chest.

She chuckled darkly and painful shivers ran through his body.

"Or you could come at my place, I'll cook for you." his voice was lower, more hesitant.

She shook her head, chuckling and then resumed what she was doing.

"What?" he asked and now his fists were clenched from where they were on his lap, and he could feel his right foot starting to jiggle.

"Oh, nothing."

"Please, tell me."

And he was so serious suddenly that she looked up and lost what she was about to say. Blue eyes were looking at something on her desk, he was frowning slightly and she tilted her head, trying to read him.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"I know." he said softly and then looked up. "But please, tell me. I'm asking you."

And that took her aback.

She let down her pen and crossed her hands on her desk, trying to act the most regal possible.

"Why aren't you asking someone else?"

He tried not to seem as hurt as he was.

"Why would I ask someone else?"

She glared at him.

"You know why."

And this was getting on her nerves.

Was he playing with her?

She had thought him different.

She had allowed him in, had trusted him with something she didn't even trust herself anymore (her heart).

And then she had seen him and Emma the night before at Granny's and it looked so much like a date she had to go home and nursed wounds she didn't know she still could have.

Robin looked down a few seconds and shrugged, all the muscles in his body taunt.

"I am asking _you_."

Their eyes locked for a few seconds,

"Look, Robin..."

He swallowed dryly.

This was it.

And he had not even seen it coming.

He couldn't take it.

"It was stupid." he said, getting up because he couldn't bear her breaking up with him. Yes, it was cowardly but he… He felt such things for her. (Love. It was love. But how could he admit it when he had misread everything so completely.) "I shouldn't have come. You're busy. I should go."

"Robin-" she got up, determined to say what she had to say.

She had to.

Hurt him before he hurt her.

She had lived her life like this.

"I have to go." he turned around, trying to leave her office but she ran and caught his arm.

He froze.

"We have to talk."

He turned around and he was so pale suddenly, even if he tried to hide it.

"Later, please." he breathed and then used her surprise to escape.

Regina closed her eyes and let herself fall on the nearest chair.

This would not end well.

* * *

Robin had spent the rest of the day at the police station, thinking about Regina and their relationship.

She was going to break up with him, he was sure of it.

He buried his face in his hands, thinking about how stupid he had been in her office…

How childish.

He had made a fool out of himself

Regina was a strong, independent and free woman.

And if she wanted to stop things between them…

Well, he'll just have to take it and nurse his wounds alone later.

He would do that for her.

So he got up, heart heavy and put on his jacket, barely looking at Swan as he said.

"I've got something to do. Call me if you need anything at the station."

"Won't you come with me and the others officers at Granny's tonight?"

"Not tonight." he breathed before leaving.

He was not in the mood to get to their daily dinner at Granny's with the team.

* * *

Regina was in her office still, trying to work but it was impossible.

She had to let Robin go.

Before he chose Emma.

Henry had already chosen her…

A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of her baby boy.

But then someone knocked at the door and she jumped, before her eyes widened seeing Robin there.

"Hi." he breathed and he looked slightly scared. "Can I come in?"

She smiled sadly and nodded.

"Please."

He came in and then handed her a small bunch of flowers. She took it, her eyes widened.

"What is this for?"

Robin swallowed.

"To say I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, leaving you like that."

She smiled sadly once again,

"It's okay." then, "They are beautiful."

But Regina couldn't breath.

She had to do this now.

It was the time.

"Could we talk?"

Robin swallowed and his heart missed a beat.

This was it.

But this time he was prepared.

He had thought about it all afternoon.

"Yes." his voice croaked slightly and he cleared his throat.

Regina got up and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, gesturing him to come to her. He did, trying not to think about all the dates they had at such couch, the kisses, the laughter…

He shook his head.

And sat down, looking at his hands, leg starting jiggling again.

"Look Robin… We have had a good time you and me." the words were rehearsed for hours and they tasted like ashes in her mouth.

But it was necessary.

Love was a weakness after all.

He flinched quite strongly.

Couldn't help himself.

 _A good time_.

But then cleared his throat again and nodded, looking at the fire in front of him.

"We have."

His heart was breaking in his chest and he had only himself to blame.

Had sworn to never allow himself to feel this way after Marian was taken from him…

"But I've always been honest with you about what I wanted."

"You have." he only answered still not looking at her.

And she had.

Multiple times.

He had just thought…

But it didn't matter now.

Regina wanted a hole to open and eat her whole.

Robin wasn't making it any easier.

He was not even looking at her, was not talking more than two words and was so incredibly tense…

He had to know she knew about Emma and him.

Oh God, how foolish must she look and so vulnerable.

And if one thing,

Regina Mills hated to be vulnerable.

"I think it's time we _both_ move on with our lives." she said then and he chuckled so sadly.

Robin chuckled at how pathetic he had been.

So in love with someone who couldn't care less about him.

"Perhaps."

She frowned,

"Do you not want to?"

Would he have the courage to say to her face that he had met someone else? That this someone else was Emma Swan of all people?

Robin finally looked up, and she couldn't read his eyes as he said in a voice she could have sworn held hurt.

"It doesn't really matter what I want, does it?"

Her eyes widened slightly and he shook his head, looking down again.

"I'll do whatever you want, Regina. And if this is for us to end, then so be it."

It was so easy for him, wasn't it?

God she hated him.

She…

She wanted him to suffer as much as she was suffering right now.

(Not that she would ever admit it.)

" _Us_?" she chuckled darkly and he flinched again, "There was no "us", Robin. Never had." she saw his jaw clenched and good, she was touching his ego but it was better than nothing. "I thought you knew that."

He was frozen.

His jaw clenched so hard it hurt.

Heart beating erratically in his chest.

This he had not wanted to know.

He looked up and their eyes met, she looked so regal and so stunning.

He smiled sadly, everything he had wanted to say to her in order to save his ego, gone.

When he looked at her all he could keep thinking was that she was so beautiful – inside and out, and he had been so lucky to be a part of her life even if it was for a little less than a year.

And he knew there was only one thing he could do…

"I guess..." he swallowed. "I guess for a moment I thought that there was." he admitted quietly, smiling sadly once again and she saw the blush on his cheeks. She was speechless to that and he added shrugging slightly. "It was my mistake, apparently."

A silence.

"I don't understand." her voice broke.

Because she didn't.

Robin took a deep breath and then she saw him hesitated to take her hand.

She took it away.

She couldn't bear his touch without crumbling down right now.

She saw the wave of rejection cross Robin's face but he tried to hide it.

And what the hell was he doing?

"Come on Regina, we both know I..." he flinched. "I was always more in this than you were." it was difficult for him to admit that, especially now that she had turned him down without even a second thought and disgracing everything they had. But it was necessary.

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes were as wide as they could get.

Was he making fun of her?

God, how could he do that to her and then run back to Emma Swan?

"I… Look," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to make this a little bit easier. "I thought we were more than we apparently are." their eyes locked and he hesitated to add what he wanted to say next, because if she rejected him it would be very much painful. "I feel _things_ for you." her heart stopped. "I thought you… perhaps could feel what I feel and… And that thought made me… _happy_ , I guess." he tried to shrug. "But you don't and I've been a fool to think that you ever could. So, I am sorry."

She didn't even know what to say.

"Are you kidding me right now?" she said coldly because this was hurting her way too much and she didn't know he could be that cruel.

Their eyes locked again and his were wide in surprise and some other feeling she couldn't quite read.

(It looked an awful lot like pain)

Robin's heart felt like it was being shredded to pieces.

He regretted telling her that.

"Forget what I said." he hurried to say, getting up. "It was stupid." he shook his head.

"Yes, it was!" she got up too and he froze.

A silence again.

"Goodbye, Regina." he only murmured, and he wasn't even looking at her in the eyes anymore. "I wish you the best."

She couldn't even answer him.

She didn't wish him the best with Emma Swan.

She couldn't.

So he left and she fall back on the couch, closing her eyes and trying to fight off the tears.

* * *

She was the Evil Queen for God's Sake.

She was not some stupid school girl with a crush…

Her talk with Robin happened three weeks ago and it was still all she could think about.

And she hated it.

Henry didn't speak to her anymore, she had lost Robin.

All to the same woman.

" _Emma Swan_." she breathed darkly to no one but herself.

She swore she would take that woman down once and for all, to get back her life.

But first, she had a meeting as mayor because of all the strange things that were happening lately.

And she knew who would be there.

Robin.

* * *

He was a grown man.

He wasn't some foolish lovesick boy.

He _could_ be in the same room as she was.

And it had been three weeks for God's Sake!

Robin took a deep breath.

"You sure you can do it?" came a voice and he turned towards Emma,

"Of course. Why not?"

"Well, for once because you're so besotted with her." then she rolled her eyes dramatically, "Not that I understand why. That woman is a _nightmare_."

Robin glared at her.

"You should take time to know her. Regina is a lot more than she seems. She's kind, and caring, and bold in her own way, she's-" he stopped in front of the look his friend gave him, blushing slightly. "And I am _not_ besotted." he grumbled and she laughed.

"Whatever you say, mate."

* * *

She was pacing in her office, waiting for him.

She had tried to get out of this meeting, but had had no choice but go with it.

And then someone knocked.

She absolutely froze.

"Come in."

The door opened and she was sure her heart missed a beat when he came in. She had not seen him in three weeks but God it felt longer than that… Had his eyes always been this blue?

Robin's heart stopped when he saw her.

Was she getting more and more beautiful just to torture him a little bit more each time?

Because it was working.

"Madam Mayor." he said and her eyes widened but she soon regained her composure.

"Sheriff Locksley."

(And that was another mystery to her, the fact that he seemed to be the only one to keep both his real name and surname under the Dark Curse.)

They both swallowed, out of words.

"Sit down." she finally said, sitting on the other side of the desk.

"I came to talk to you about-"

"I know why you came for, Robin."

He glared at her.

"Can I talk, now?"

Her eyes widened and she felt heat on her face.

How dared he talk to her like that?

"Yes, if this is for telling me something that I don't already know."

He huffed.

"I have a feeling this will go well."

She froze.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I shouldn't have come."

"Oh yes, right. And who should have? Because the police station is composed of yourself and Emma Swan. Neither of you I was in an exact hurry to see, by the way."

This seemed to shut him up and he studied her for a few seconds.

"I didn't want to see you either, just so you know."

She felt a punch in the heart.

"I don't care."

Robin shook his head, chuckling darkly.

"What is it, now?" she asked, annoyed.

"Nothing."

"Are you going to act like a child all meeting?"

His eyes widened and then darkened.

"I beg your pardon?"

She straightened up and looked him up and down with the most disgust she could muster.

"You're acting like a baby. Right now, I can't believe I even let you near me, let alone _touch me_. I am usually a bit more refined than _that_."

He seemed to study her again and then said something that had her heart stopped and all of her composure fall.

"You know Regina, thisEvil act is not working on me. I know you too well for that."

Her heart absolutely stopped.

He had used the words _Evil act._

But he was still under the curse…

Robin felt he had broken down one of her barriers because he took a deep breath and let down his, too.

"Look, I am sorry, okay?"

She nodded, still unable to talk.

"What did you want to tell me?"

But suddenly, looking at her with her guards down.

He couldn't think of the right thing to say.

He didn't care about what was happening in the city.

He really didn't…

But there was something that had been tormenting him for three weeks now.

"What went wrong between us?"

She froze.

"I don't see how this has to do with business of the city."

"It doesn't."

"Robin..."

No.

No she couldn't do that.

"If you're not here to talk about business," she got up and opened the door. "Get out."

He got up too and she suddenly felt foolish, she should have stayed behind her desk, where she was safe from his presence because now he was walking to her and she could already smell that forest smell she loved way too much…

"Please, I want to know. That's all I've been able to think about since our talk."

She froze again.

"Please, leave."

"Things were going on so well..."

"In your head, perhaps." she tried but he shook his head and walked even closer to her.

"I can't have imagined the way you looked at me, or the smiles you gave me or how you snuggled against me after sex..."

"Robin-" she tried but he cupped her cheeks and she closed her eyes.

God she was weak.

She was.

"I've already told you-"

"And I believed you because I was a fool."

She sighed and receded from him but didn't move away.

"You're making it too difficult."

"Regina-"

"Why don't you go see your _Emma_?" she spatted like venom and knew she had told too much when his eyes widened most than she had ever seen it.

"What?"

She froze.

"Nothing."

But then he let out a deep breath and once again, she couldn't read him.

"Is that what it was?"

"Get out, Robin."

"You think I could possibly want to be with anyone else than you? You think I want to be with _Emma Swan_ of all people?"

"GET OUT." she shouted, so close to lose it and poofed herself home.

He only looked at her so tenderly and God, she had missed this look.

"I have no interest in Emma Swan, I can assure you."

"I saw you!" she finally lost it, eyes burning with a fire he had never seen but God that was one of the most beautiful things ever. "I saw you two at Granny's one night before we broke up, a date! And she has already took everything from me starting by my son, and my city and why not take you, too! After all I should just give her-"

"I'm in love with someone else." he only said so softly, a shy smile on his lips.

And that stopped her rantings.

Her eyes widened.

Her heart stopped.

And Robin smiled.

"Emma and I we are eating every night in service together, as _friends_."

"What did you say?" she breathed.

"That what you saw wasn't a date, Madam Mayor." he smirked. "Remind me to never hire you, you'd be a terrible detective. Lacks of evidence." he had the audacity to wink, but that's not what she was focused about.

"No, before that."

His smile went tender once again.

" _Oh._ " and then their eyes locked. "I am in love with someone else."

"You are?" her voice broke and she couldn't help the watery smile she gave him.

"Yes."

She had _never_ thought she would hear these words again.

Not after Daniel.

Not after what she had become.

She had always thought…

But here he was, her soulmate, telling her that he loved her.

And she was tired of fighting this.

But she couldn't quite say it back yet.

So she only smiled brightly and brought him to her, kissing him with all the love she could muster for him to understand it was very much mutual. And by the way Robin's hands gripped at her waist to bring her even closer, and the way he kissed back…

He knew.

But then again,

He always understood her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it, my friends! Love you all 3  
**


End file.
